The Death of a Fartherandthe Union of Two Brothers
by DJDanger1
Summary: When Shane's dad dies from war who is there to comfort him. What will happen to his family? Read and Find out. And remember to read the top and tell me what you think. Also to review, pretty please with sugar on top.


**This is a story I wrote. The poem I wrote all by myself and I am not the great of a poet so let me know what you think. I was thinking about making it a story but tell me if you think it is better to leave it as an one-shot. **

**Disclamir: I don't own any camp rock charaters the wonderful writers of Camp Rock do and of course Disney owns them to. **

* * *

The quiet scares me because it screams the truth.

The truth that should be said but is never told.

The truth that everyone knows about but seems to be forgotten.

It is the president as he tries to hide the countries secrets and act as if nothing is wrong.

It is the life of a child as his mother and farther fight.

The truth maybe dark and frightening but it needs to be told.

If you tell the truth your soul will be set free and you will forever feel good.

The truth is like love as it hides in the blackness of night.

It is the secret crush of a schoolboy that can't be reveled.

The love of a mother as she puts her child up for adoption.

That love will never be felt because of the darkness that surrounds it.

The quiet scares me because it screams the truth that is never told.

The quiet scares me because it reminds of the love that is never felt.

The quiet scares me because it once again reminds me of the happiness that will not be felt.

The happiness that will not be felt by the child of divorce.

Not by the child that is forgotten and left behind.

And not by child of an alcoholic parent that comes home every night drunk and depressed.

The happiness left at a gravesite of a grieving parent.

Why are we so scared of the truth and the feel of love and happiness?

We are scared of the truth because we know of it is power.

We are afraid that the power will be turned against us one day.

We are afraid of love because we are afraid that we will end up hurt from it.

We are afraid of happiness because we all know sorrow follows happiness.

A wise man once told me to be afraid is a state of mind that any man, women, or child can over come.

So why not over come it?

Stop being afraid just tell the truth and feel great.

Stop being afraid of love because we all know it is grand and why we are here in this world to find the one that we will love the most.

Stop being afraid of happiness because of the sorrow.

Sorrow will always happen but you need the happiness to help you get through it.

Stop being scared of the quietness.

Stop being afraid of the darkness.

Stop being afraid of the darkish figures that haunts are minds during the day and give us nightmares at night,

If you stop being scared than you will live a grand life.

You have to take the chances of life.

You have to take the chances of Truth, Love, and Happiness.

And must of all you have to take the chances of the Quietness and the Darkness.

Take the chances and live life the way it is supposed to be lived.

With Truth, Love, Happiness.

And the chances of Quietness and the Darkness.

Eleven-year-old Shane Gray read this. It is the last letter that his father sent home from war it is post marked the day before he was killed. Shane sat on his bed reading the poem over and over again. It was addressed to him and only him, he remember his mother giving it to him and he ripped it open to see what his dad had wanted to say to his second born. It felt like years since his dad's funeral, but really it had only been two days. Shane mostly spent those two days in his room looking at the pictures of his farther, his dogtags that he was left, and reading old letters that his farther had sent home. He felt empty inside with the knowledge that his dad would never be tucking him in again, and playing soccer with him in the front yard. Or even wrestling and tickling him and his brothers like he used to. Shane felt the sob he was holding in try to escape his throat; he wouldn't let it happen he has cried enough he thought. What he didn't realize was silent but steady tears were dripping down his cheeks.

"Shane," a voice outside his door said, "Can I come in?"

"Sure, Jason come on in"

"Hey want to come outside and play-," Jason paused, "Have you been crying Shane?"

"What no I am fine." Shane said whipping his eyes.

"Come here little brother." Jason whispered patting the bed next to him.

Shane crawled over to sit next to Jason. His older brother wiped the remaining tears that continued to fall on his little brothers face. Shane dug his head into Jason's shoulder.

"I miss him Jason." Shane said still crying.

"I know little buddy I miss him to but we are going to be ok I promise we also just have to remeber the good times we had with him," Jason said while rubbing Shane's back and rocking back and forth like their dad used to do with his kids after their nightmares, "remember we have to tell the new baby all about him."

That is how Denise found her two eldest sons Jason's arm over Shane holding him tight while Shane was snuggled into Jason his head resting on his older brother's chest. She sighed and smiled. Then she took the letter and dog tags out of Shane's hand, looking the dog tags over once again seeing her dead husbands and farther of her three wonderful sons, and one on the way, name on them finally putting them on the bedside table. She almost started to cry again as the thought that the man of her dreams would not be able to see the birth of there forth child. Then she covered Jason and Shane with a blanket at the end of Shane's bed. She smiled knowing that her husband was watching his two sons sleep and would see his forth child born from his well-deserved spot in heaven.

"You are exactly like him Shane inside and out," Then she kissed both Jason's and Shane's foreheads "We will make it guys don't worry we will." She said that more to comfort herself than the two sleeping boys.

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think**


End file.
